Eternal Flame
by Lex Talionis Ante Mortem
Summary: A lovey dovey song fic. Ryu/Hayate pairing. Goes along with Because I am Shinobi, but stands alone.


Disclaimer We don't own DOA. the song Eternal Flame.. Or anything of importance.  
  
AN/ (Fangi)- Yes this song fic goes along with our oh so lovable story Because I am Shinobi. Yes, we did have fun. hehe.  
  
(Samus)- I like Yaoi..  
  
TITLE/ ETERNAL FLAME Rating/ PG-13 Authors/ Chibi Fangi and Samus Saran  
  
Hayate  
  
Close your eyes, Give me your hand, darling, Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Or am I only dreaming?  
  
The scene fades to Hayate and the sleeping form of Ryu. His round hazel eyes were consumed with Ryu's disheveled hair and peaceful demeanor. In Hayate's eyes, Ryu appeared to be an angel descended from heaven.  
  
He dare touch the moon drenched chestnut brown tresses, feeling as if it were unwoven silk.  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Hayate found it hard to believe that after all they've been through; Ryu was in his arms, safe from all his past fears. Against his strong chest Ryu whimpered. Hayate pulled him closer, laying his forehead against the top of Ryu's head. He tried to surround the emotionally wounded man with comfort. "If only I could protect you from your dreams, too." Hayate whispered.  
  
I believe it's meant to be, darling.  
  
Hayate pulled Ryu as close as he could to him, catching the vanilla scent of his hair. A wistful smile crept to his lips. Thoughts of the many times the two had faced death lingered at the edge of Hayate's mind, but he pushed them away. That was the past, a painful subject for both.  
  
I watch you when you are sleeping.  
  
It was late. Hayate knew that. But he couldn't resist the chance to see Ryu so peaceful, unhurt to the world. It was no surprise that Ryu hadn't had it easy. Between his many childhood illnesses and the harsh behavior of his former guardian, Master Koji of the Hayabusa clan, Ryu had found little comfort in his life.  
  
You belong with me.  
  
Earning Ryu's trust had been a task, but one Hayate was glad he'd undertaken. At moments like this, he would swear he could feel Ryu's pain and fear pouring from him in waves. Hayate inhaled sharply as the feelings overtook him. He tried to push away the negative feelings- he wanted nothing more than for Ryu to have a dreamless night. Underneath the shields and barriers Ryu had built, Hayate had. been touched by the child- like thoughts. As mature and polite as Ryu acted, he was still a frightened child.  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Often Hayate had wondered if Ryu had shared the same feelings as he did. He let his hand run a stray path down his lover's back. He loved the feeling of Ryu's silken ivory skin against his.  
  
Or am I only dreaming?  
  
Hayate's greatest fear emerged as the light of the full moon reflected scars on Ryu's left wrist: losing the only person he'd ever truly loved.  
  
"I never want to face the world without you, Ryu." He spoke, the words taken from him and kept by the wind.  
  
"If this is a dream." Hayate began, laying his head close to Ryu's face. "I don't want to wake up."  
  
  
  
Ryu  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
It was early the next mourning and Ryu was up with the sun. As they warm beams played across the sleeping Hayate's face, a warm smile crossed Ryu's face. A certain warmth filled him.  
  
"Hayate? Hayate, get up. It's mourning." Hayate responded with his normal grunt of acknowledgment. Ryu smiled and planted small kisses on Hayate's lips. Hayate turned his back to Ryu, pulling the covers over his head. Ryu's smile faltered as he tucked his bangs behind his ears.  
  
Say my name.  
  
"Ryu.is that you?" Hayate said. Ryu turned to Hayate, seeing him poke at the lamp on the nightstand. A smirk graced Ryu's narrow face.  
  
"No Hayate I'm over here." Ryu spoke softly. Hayate turned, yawning viciously.  
  
""Good mourning, sleeping beauty." Ryu greeted running two fingers along the curve of Hayate's chin. Though Hayate was a bit rough around the edges, Ryu could greatly see past that.  
  
Sunshine through the rain.  
  
If Ryu's life could be thought as a thundering storm, Hayate was the light that guided him to safety. As the lanky Shinobi watched the 17th master of Mugen-Tenshin trudge from the room, he felt a swell of disappointment. He didn't really know why. Hayate was the harshest in the mornings, it was just his way.  
  
"I still love you, Hayate-chan." Ryu spoke. He turned to make the bed. Thoughts swirled around his heart; mostly memories. Painful ones, loving ones, and those dear to him. Only four people had owned a piece of his heart, and three of them were dead. Hayate was the final guardian of his heart. If he ever left, Ryu was sure that he wouldn't be able to carry on.  
  
Of a life so lonely.  
  
Ryu had finished making the bed by the time Hayate had emerged from the shower. Ryu felt a little lonely as he heard stomp his way to the front door.  
  
Ryu began to tidy the well kept room. He jumped almost to the next town when two arms encircled his waist.  
  
"You scared me!" Ryu cried as Hayate's thick laughter filled the room.  
  
"Do you think I'd leave with no good-bye?" Ryu turned to Hayate, lightly kissing him on the lips. Hayate sighed pulling Ryu closer. Their kiss grew wild as Hayate pushed his lover onto the bed, trying to pull of his shirt. Their kiss deepened as Hayate removed his own shirt.  
  
His hands slid up Ryu's shirt, caressing his firm chest. Hayate could feel the long, thick scars across his chest that had emerged from the years of abuse. More than once Ryu had been hospitalized from it, but those days were long over, forever. Ryu was still haunted from it though.  
  
Come and ease the pain  
  
But Hayate had his own share of problems and Ryu knew this. As much as he was enjoying Hayate's exploration, Ryu pulled away.  
  
"You're late if I'm thinking right." Ryu explained. Hayate sighed, pulling his weight of off Ryu.  
  
"I know I am." He groaned, replacing his shirt and turning to go.  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling  
  
Ryu watched Hayate leave the room. Ryu sighed as he pulled Hayate's covers out from under it's made foundation. He held it close to his lithe body, as would Hayate.  
  
. Close your eyes, Give me your hand, darling, Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Or am I only dreaming?  
  
With one last glance out the window, Ryu turned and sat crosslegged on the bed. A faint breeze fluttered across his face, bringing a smile to his thin lips.  
  
"Hayate.I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you.I don't think I want to know."  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame? 


End file.
